An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The trading device receives information about a market, such as prices and quantities, from the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange receives messages, such as messages related to orders, from the trading device.
Mobile or wireless trading devices (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet, etc.) generally communicate with the electronic exchange via a wireless communication network. One or more network conditions (e.g., a connectivity level of the mobile trading device to the wireless communication network, server latency at a gateway, etc.) can affect communication between the mobile trading device and the electronic exchange via the wireless communication network.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.